Cosas que importan
by Luzbelita
Summary: Lily sabe que hay dos cosas a las que James jamás renunciaría, ni siquiera por ella. Lily&James. Para Maro.


**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obras de Jotaká, yo sólo se los tomé prestado :)

Para mi twincest, mi otp **Maromeh**, la persona que me conciente en todo. Esto es su regalo de cumpleaños muuuy atrasado que tenía escrito desde agosto pero nunca terminaba de publicar. Pero bueno, es tan común en mí ya xD Espero que te guste linda. TE AMO

_

* * *

_

_Sólo quiero darte cosas simples, y un maravilloso amanercer - Fito Paez_

* * *

"_Por ti haría todo, Lily. Hasta dejaría de despeinarme el pelo cada vez que pasas a mi lado" _le había dicho James, suplicante, una de las tantas veces que la invitó a salir y ella lo rechazó.

Lily sabe que no es así, que tal vez estaría un tiempo sin hacerlo pero después volvería, aunque eso no es lo importante. Ella sabe que hay dos cosas a las que James no renunciaría por ella y esas son: el _quidditch y sus amigos._ Y, aunque le cueste admitir que hay algo en él que no odie, esas dos cosas hacen de él una persona menos detestable.

* * *

Están en séptimo año, falta poco para la graduación y a Lily se le forma un nudo en la garganta pensando que abandonará su hogar, que jamás volverá a recorrer sus pasillos, que no volverá a levantarse viendo a tres personas más a su lado listas para ir a desayunar, y ya no habrá más tardes de calor sentadas en los jardines disfrutando el día o haciendo los deberes.

_Ya no habrá más Potter y sus constantes declaraciones de amor._

Lily suspira cansada ¿por qué el sólo pensar en eso hace que una fuerte sensación de dolor le recorra el cuerpo? ¿Por qué siente ganas de gritar _¡no! _ante esa idea? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por él?

Lo mira, está sentado cerca suyo, y come como si fuera un desahuciado que hace semanas enteras no prueba un pedazo de comida. Cree escuchar a Sirius decir _"Creo que quiere más al pollo con papas que a nosotros"_ con una fingida indignacióny si James no tuviera la boca llena de comida, podría haber entendido su contestación, pero parece ser gracioso porque Black ríe, o gruñe como un perro (siempre le ha parecido uno).

Lily también sonríe, porque decir James es decir, también, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Es decir, travesura y que se iluminen los ojos. Es escuchar la palabra Merodeador y tener cuatro pares de ojos mirando a quien lo ha dicho.

James es muchas cosas que nunca se ha tomado el trabajo de observar, como también muchas otras que se sabe de memoria.

* * *

"_¿Qué sucede acá?" _pregunta Lily, abriéndose paso entre el círculo de gente que se armó en los jardines.

En el medio, se encuentran James, Sirius, Peter y Remus (aunque el último está más bien apartado, sin prestar mucha atención). Todos parecen mirar al mismo lugar, Lily dirige su vista allí y puede ver a Snape tirado en el suelo, víctima de un hechizo de piernas gelatinosas.

La prefecta abre la boca indignada, dirige su vista a los tres chicos que están allí y la sonrisa suficiente de Sirius hace que tenga el instinto de saltar encima suyo y golpearlo, odia esa arrogancia que siempre tiene. Peter tiene la vista baja, temeroso de que si la mirase le soltara todo el discurso que todos saben que tiene en la punta de la lengua, rogando por salir.

Por algún motivo que aún no puede explicar, no quiere mirar a la última persona implicada en eso. Sus ojos se niegan a mirarlo y cuando lo hacen, éstos chocan con su ojos marrones que ahora la miran apenados de haberlo encontrado en aquella situación. Se rasca la cabeza incómodo, parece que se estuviese insultando a sí mismo por lo que acaba de hacer. No se atreve a mirarla y eso a Lily le duele mucho más que cualquier cosa.

La desilusiona encontrarlo ahí porque en algún momento creyó que él había cambiado, que frente a sus ojos comenzaba a aparecer el verdadero James. _"Estúpida"_. Pero que no la mirase, que no diera la cara y enfrentase lo que acaba de hacer es peor que cualquier otra cosa.

Quiere que la mire, que la enfrente y le diga _"esto es lo que soy, no hay otro James acá"_, que sea sincero por una vez en su vida y deje de jugar con su mente y sentimientos.

Desvía su vista y la fija en Snape que aún sigue en el suelo, sus ojos negros la miran fijamente. Su rostro escupe ira por los poros e intenta por todos los medios caminar o arrastrarse lo más posible para llegar hacia donde está su varita.

Lily lo mira unos segundos más con el ceño fruncido, aún herida por las palabras que le había dicho, palabras que aún rebotan en su mente como si hubiesen sido ayer. No sabe si algún día podrá superar el dolor y decepción que Snape ha causado en ella.

Levanta su varita, dice el anti hechizo y se va de la escena. Sin mirar siquiera una vez a James que la observa afligido.

* * *

"_¡Lily! ¡Lily!" _grita James a todo pulmón, intentando alcanzarla ya que ella no parece dispuesta a detenerse.

"_Lily" _murmura cuando la alcanza. Pone su mano en su muñeca y un fuego inexplicable nace en su interior, recorriéndola por completo y quemándola viva.

A Lily la embargan unas ganas de llorar terribles, puede sentir las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

"_¿Qué quieres?" _pregunta con sequedad, aún sin mirarlo.

"_Quería explicarte, decirte qué pasó allá afuera" _James está agitado, intenta hablar pero sólo suelta palabras sueltas sin conexión alguna.

"_No tienes nada que explicarme. La próxima vez te quitaré 20 puntos" _su tono de voz es cortante, como un cuchillo afilado que corta su piel con lentitud, haciéndolo agonizar.

"_Pero yo quiero hacerlo" _espera unos segundos. Ella no dice nada pero tampoco hace amago alguno de irse, lo cual el toma como algo positivo. _"Él nos atacó primero, tuvimos que defendernos Lily"_

Lanza una risa seca, irónica y cruel que hace que James tenga que tragar para poder seguir.

"_Ese no soy yo en verdad. Tú me conoces…"_

"_Yo no te conozco, Potter, ni tengo por qué hacerlo"_

Tironea de ella, logrando hacerla girar para que quede frente suyo. Lily pone sus manos en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio y fija su vista en la suya, todavía con el ceño fruncido y el disgusto brillando en su mirada.

"_Lily, mírame bien y dime si miento" _la mira con seriedad, acercándose un poco más. Ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa, su respiración se vuelve agitada y aunque quiere despegar su mirada de la suya, algo se lo impide. Parece envuelta en un hechizo que la une a él de una extraña forma. _"Yo puedo cambiar"_

El silencio se hace denso y el tiempo que pasa sin decir nada parecen horas, pero escuchar sus palabras es aún peor que su silencio.

"_Uno cambia por la gente que quiere nomás" _lo dice con tanta seguridad, demostrándole que cree en lo que dice que James la suelta, aturdido por sus palabras.

Lily aprovecha para irse corriendo, como la Gryffindor cobarde que comienza a creer que es.

Cuando llega a su habitación, hunde su cabeza en su almohada ahogando un grito desesperado. Quiso creerle, lo había hecho por un segundo, había visto su mirada y estado completamente segura de lo que le decía. Pero ¿por qué James cambiaría por ella? ¿Porque la quiere?

Tiene que admitir que, por primera vez, aquella idea le dio miedo.

* * *

Es el partido que definirá si Gryffindor puede pelear o no por la Copa de Quidditch. Se siente en el aire, el sentimiento de expectativa es grande y todo Gryffindor siente la emoción que sólo el quidditch puede generar. Los varones hacen apuestas, hablan sobre el tema, arriesgan sobre alguna jugada y alientan a su jugador predilecto. Las chicas están divididas en dos grupos. Las que saben de quidditch y hacen lo mismo que los varones, ya sea con ellos o sus amigas, y las que van más que nada para poder observar a sus amores jugar y transpirar por su casa. Si ganan podrán festejar con ellas y si pierden, podrán consolarlos.

Nunca ha sido muy fanática del Quidditch, lo disfruta y le entretiene pero no comparte esa obsesión que sienten algunos. Simplemente no entiende esa fascinación hacia un deporte que, al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser eso, un simple deporte.

A pesar de eso, está, como siempre, sentada en primera fila esperando ansiosa que comience el partido. Es un frío día de otoño y la bufanda, roja y dorada, le protege el cuello del frío mientras sus guantes hacen lo mismo con sus manos.

Hoy será el último partido que jugará este equipo frente a Ravenclaw, gane o pierda nunca más se volverán a enfrentar. Su vista está fija en la tribuna de enfrente, las bufandas y banderines negros y azules inundan la tribuna y hace eso que sólo el quidditch puede hacer, los convierte en un solo equipo. En un grupo de personas que comparten la misma pasión, un grupo de personas que quieren ver a su equipo ganar.

_¿Pensará James en ellos antes de salir al campo? ¿Dirá un discurso alentador para incentivar a sus compañeros o guardará silencio para que cada uno tenga su momento de privacidad?_

Es la primera vez que se lo pregunta y, en realidad, no sabe la respuesta. Sólo sabe que cuando sale al campo y comienza el juego merece la pena verlo, aunque haga maniobras innecesarias sólo para alardear de su talento y a la hora de festejar que ha agarrado la Snitch se la muestre a ella como si esperara su felicitación cuando sabe que no pasará. A pesar de hacer tantas cosas al propósito, hay muchas más que son naturales, que ni siquiera él debe saber que hace y para Lily son las más dignas de recordar.

* * *

Han ganado, James agarró la Snitch luego de casi tres horas empezado el partido y hoy Gryffindor es una fiesta y el equipo ganador el anfitrión de la misma.

James está feliz, su sonrisa ocupa absolutamente toda su cara y mañana le dolerán todas las mejillas, lo sabe. Su pelo está totalmente despeinado (obra del quidditch y su irritante costumbre de pasarse la mano por él sólo para despeinarlo aún más), la gente pasa y le da una palmada en la espalda felicitándolo por su gran atrapada y por el gran trabajo que ha hecho todo su equipo.

Remus y Peter están a su lado y lo observan hablar con los demás, Remus sonriendo de lado, de esa manera tan indescifrable, y Peter con algo parecido a la adoración. Sirius se ha perdido hace bastante tiempo, cree haberlo visto con Hanna de sexto pero no está segura.

"_¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo linda que eres?" _pregunta James atrás suyo y el tenerlo tan cerca hace que Lily casi muera de un infarto.

"_Varias" _contesta secamente, intentando recuperar el aire_ "Si vuelves a hacer eso me matarás del susto" _le recrimina, dándose la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y poder fruncirle el ceño.

"_Perdón" _dice James con la cabeza gacha. Sus anteojos han caído un poco y Lily puede notar lo pobladas que son sus cejas, completamente negras y tan rebeldes como su cabello.

No sabe si reír o llorar por lo que estaba pensando ¿observando las cejas de Potter? ¿Desde cuándo observa cada pequeño detalle que se presenta ante ella sobre él? ¿Qué tienen de interesante sus cejas y sus ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas que, una vez que los descubre, no puede dejar de recordarlos?

"_¿Lily?" _pregunta James, confundido.

"_¿Qué?" _contesta Lily, volviendo a prestarle atención.

"_¿Estás bien? Es que recién te hablé y no me contestaste" _el chico tiene las cejas fruncidas lo cual hace que se junten por completo y parezcan aún más grandes.

"_Oh, perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa (_como en lo interesante que son tus cejas)_ ¿Qué me decías?"_

"_Si querías…" _comienza pero no puede seguir, alguien se le ha acercado y comenzado a hablar arruinándoles el momento que compartían.

Lily levanta los hombros, dándole a entender que se va y James la mira suplicante, pidiéndole con la mirada que espere sólo cinco minutos más pero ella se aleja rápidamente.

Teme quedarse ahí y no lograr irse nunca más, por primera vez no estaba segura sobre qué responder a la pregunta que, sabía, le formularía.

* * *

Está sentada al lado de la fogata, releyendo su ensayo de transformaciones que debe entregar mañana, dándole los últimos retoques. El viento golpea las ventanas sin piedad alguna y la Sala Común está más llena de lo normal.

Una vez terminada su tarea decide leer "El Profeta" que le llega todas las mañanas y no ha tenido tiempo de ver. En primera plana se puede leer bien grande _"Nuevo ataque de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores"_, va directamente a la página que habla sobre lo sucedido y puede ver cómo en el sur de Escocia, un pequeño pueblo de muggles, ha sido atacado ayer a la medianoche, sin dejar ningún sobreviviente. El pánico crece entre los magos y los muggles, a los que les han hecho creer que esto es obra de un asesino demente y su pandilla (tampoco están tan erróneos, pero _pandilla_ no es ni un sinónimo de lo que los mortifagos son en verdad)

Suspira cansada y una pequeña lágrima roda por su mejilla, puede sentir el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo y el pensar en toda esa gente inocente que muere por el simple hecho de existir, hace que un escalofrío recorra todo su cuerpo, mientras muerde fuertemente su labio inferior para que deje de temblar. Siente tanto miedo de lo que pasará con ella cuando salga de Hogwarts y todo lo que podría pasarle a sus padres.

Esconde su rostro en sus manos tomando una bocanada de aire para recuperar la compostura. Tiene que ser fuerte; el mundo de afuera es cruel y duro, y no dudará un segundo en derrocarla, convirtiéndola en un ser minúsculo e inútil. No puede darse el lujo de ser débil, menos en un momento como aquel.

No se imagina cómo será su vida sin Hogwarts, está tan acostumbrada al colegio que el hecho de que llegue septiembre y no subir al andén 9 y ¾ le parece irreal ¿qué hará con su vida una vez que fuese una mujer adulta? Estudiará, trabajará, vivirá. Eso hará, sí, pero ¿es eso lo que en verdad desea?

"_Lily…" _le dice alguien a su lado, sentándose al lado suyo.

La nombrada levanta la cabeza y sus ojos están más verdes, más líquidos y si James Potter no la amara tanto como para vivir para hacer que éstos vuelvan a ser del verde esperanza que él conoce, podría morir en ese instante, contagiado por la tristeza y soledad que emana su mirada. Que aún, en ese momento, siguen siendo tan hermosos como la primera vez que los vio y notó la belleza que tenían, como la primera vez que sus ojos lo enamoraron (junto a ese lunar al lado de su nariz).

"_¿Qué pasa?" _se sorbe la nariz y su voz es más gangosa a causa del llanto.

Se quedan en silencio, el chico tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, las palabras parecen haber escapado y su mente convertido en una hoja en blanco. De pronto no recuerda qué hace ahí, pero tampoco quiere marcharse.

"_¿Lo harías?" _pregunta Lily, de golpe. Ya no importa lo que pasará después, ahora quiere saber la verdad.

"_¿Hacer qué?" _pregunta, confundido.

"_¿Dejarías de jugar quidditch y juntarte con tus amigos si yo te lo pidiera?" _su voz no tiembla, lo ha dicho con tanta seguridad que James sabe que habla en serio, que en verdad la está preguntando si sería capaz de dejar las dos cosas más importante de su vida (sin contarla a ella) sólo por un sí suyo.

¿Qué puede contestar ante algo así?

El silencio se hace pesado, la Sala Común parece haberse vaciado, ahora sólo son ellos dos. Es Lily haciéndole la pregunta más importante de su vida y mirándolo a los ojos, como tantas veces ha deseado que lo haga, tan decidida y seria como siempre ha sido. Puede respirar su aire, sentir su aroma a tierra mojada y ver esa curva que une el cuello con el hombro tan cerca que con sólo estirar la mano podría tocarla y sentir su suave tacto bajo su mano.

Sonríe de lado, bajando la mirada un segundo al piso. Lo hace con arrogancia, como si supiera algo que ella no y se estuviera regodeando por aquello, lo hace de la manera que le sonríe a Sirius cuando ve a Quejicus a unos metros suyos leyendo un libro. Es la sonrisa que le dedica a Peter cuando planean una broma en la cual él debe hacer el trabajo sucio porque _"Eres el más pequeño, Peter y te lo estamos pidiendo nosotros"_ y también a Remus cuando le dice _"Soy demasiado inteligente para tus libros, Lunático"_

Lo hace sin querer, por un momento ha olvidado que Lily está allí y sonríe como cuando está con ellos, _los Merodeadores_ pero, sobre todo, _sus amigos. _Porque ¿qué es James Potter sin sus tres mejores amigos?

Cuando levanta la cabeza vuelve a estar serio, su vista choca con la suya y Lily cree que el marrón de sus ojos puede traspasar su cuerpo y leer su mente, conociendo hasta su más mínimo secreto. Recorriéndola por completo sólo con mirarla de frente, conociéndola de esa manera que nadie lo ha hecho.

"_Lily, podría casarme ahora mismo contigo y volverte la madre de mis 15 hijos. Lo sabes" _ella no dice nada, espera a que termine de hablar. _"Y aunque siempre me rechaces pasaría el resto de mi vida invitándote a salir porque vale la pena, vale la pena seguir intentando sólo para recibir una sonrisa tuya. Porque te quiero"_

Respira hondamente, armándose de valor para decir lo que sigue: _"Pero no me lo pidas. No me pidas que deje a mis amigos porque no lo haré, no me pidas que deje el quidditch porque es mi pasión. Lily, yo soy lo que soy por ellos. Son los que me han acompañado desde que no pasaba el metro de altura y tenía unos anteojos demasiado grandes para mi cara. La primera vez que me subí a una escoba fue la primera vez que me sentí en mi hogar, ellos han sido mis amigos y siempre lo serán"_

James le ha dicho muchas veces que la quería, pero es ahora, con un rostro serio y una mirada que le demuestra sinceridad que ella le cree, que confía en el "_te quiero, Lily" _que tantas veces le ha dicho, es cuando algo estalla en su interior y recorre su cuerpo, revolucionando toda su realidad y dándole un nuevo significado a todo. Porque es querida, Lily Evans es querida por James Potter y la sensación que siente en el pecho, la cual, cree, se llama alegría, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Y ese es el James que quiere, el que no dejaría a sus amigos por nada del mundo, el que moriría por defenderlos y sería capaz de cosas peores que la muerte por ellos. Porque son sus amigos y él es fiel a ellos. Como también defiende sus pasiones, en lo que cree.

Porque James Potter será muchas cosas, pero también hay muchas otras que no conoce y quiere hacerlo.

"_Hazlo, James" _dice ella_ "Pregúntamelo una vez más"_

"_Lily ¿quieres salir conmigo?" _pregunta precavido, sin saber si eso es lo que ella quiere que le pregunte.

"_Sí" _contesta sonriendo, por fin aceptando una invitación de parte suya. Y jamás creyó verlo más feliz que cuando ganaron la copa de Quidditch el año pasado, sin embargo, la sonrisa que hay ahora en su rostro es tan grande que prácticamente no cabe en su rostro.

Lily sonríe aún más, porque decirle _sí_ a James es también decírselo a Remus, Peter y Sirius. Es decirle _sí_ al quidditch y su fanatismo. Es aceptar la aventura de sumergirse en su mundo. Una que espera, nunca acabe.

* * *

_¡Y hasta acá llegó! El final no me convenció realmente, pero espero te haya gustado, geme. Y si no, que no haya sido tan horrible xD Este pairing es el OTP de los OTP y siempre lo será. Y aunque el fandom de Harry Potter esté en declive, siempre será mi fandom. I love you, fandom _

_Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá y si quieren alegrarme el sábado, hagan click en mi amiga, la barrita verde, y dejenme un lindo review :)_

_Besos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
